IMiSSYoU
by Diabla-LoK
Summary: Ellos se amaron como nadie, pero la sociedad se empeñaba en separarlos. Imponiendo entre ellos, obstáculos que su amor podía afrontar, pero se lo negaron jurándose amor y negándose olvido, antes de separarse... D
1. Enfrentando la realidad

**_I miss you_**  
_**(Te extraño)**_

__

**_Capítulo 1: Enfrentando la realidad_**

-¿Por qué Hermione?... ¡Me siento una idiota!

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Ginny?... Vas a contarme ¿o que?

-¡No sé como sucedió!

-¡¡Calla!!... ¿Estás embarazada?- Dijo asustada la castaña a la vez que tapaba su boca con su mano.

-¡¡NO!!- se quejó.

-¡¡Me asustaste!!... bueno, solo decía¿Entonces?... ¿Qué es lo grave?

-¡Estoy enamorada!- Dijo con una mueca de pena en su rostro.

-¡Oh!- exclamó comprendiendo- ¿Y que hay de malo en ello?

-¡La persona de la que me enamoré!

-¿Harry?

-¡No!... ¡No estoy enamorada de él, Herms!...

-Pero...

-Él fue mi obsesión, nada más... ¡Piensa!

-¡No lo sé!

-Estoy enamorada de verdad ahora...

-Y¿de quién?

-Bueno- suspiró- tú eres mi amiga, confío en que no me delatarás ¿verdad?

-¡¡Por supuesto que no!!- Dijo ofendida.

-¡De acuerdo!... Pero mira que mi hermano se entera, me mata... ¡¡y ni hablar de mis padres!!... Jamás lo permitirán...

-¡Por Merlín!- exclamó contrariada- ¿A quién mató este chico, que es tan malo?

-Espero que a nadie¡eso lo empeoraría todo!

-¡¡Habla de una vez!!

-¡No quise verlo Hermione!... No quise ver que, desde hace ya varios meses estoy enamorada perdidamente de... Draco Malfoy...- Dijo con una sonrisita de niña tonta. La castaña intentó asimilar sus palabras, y respirar apaciguadamente, para no matar a su amiga. Luego de unos segundos...

-¡¡¿QUÉ?!!.. ¿Estas loca, Ginny?

-¡Si!.. ¿No me ves?

-Pero Ginny él es...

-¡Un Malfoy, lo sé!... ¡Un Slytherin, no lo desconozco!... Pero también sé que es tierno, dulce, hermoso, y... ¡Nos llevamos bien!... ¿Puedes creerlo?- Ginny produjo una risita nerviosa.

-¡yo jamás te vi hablarle!

-¡¡Claro que no!!... ¡Ni tú, ni nadie!... Bien sabes que me matarían si me ven hablándole...

-¡Si, lo harían!

-¡Ayúdame, por favor!...

-¿Cómo¿A que?

-A olvidarlo, o... ¡a tenerlo!

-¡Para ti está prohibido tenerlo!

-¡Lo sé, pero no me importa!... ¡Creo que él podría sentir algo por mí, Hermy!- Sonrió ilusionada.

-Ginny no creo que yo...

-¡Por favor!... ¡Yo te ayudé con Ron!

-¡No estoy en nada con Ron!- Dijo sonrosada.

-¡Porque tú no cerraste la idea!... pero él estaba a tus pies... ¡y yo te ayude!, o... ¿Lo olvidas?

-No, no lo olvido... ¡Pero lo mío con Ron fue diferente!

-¿En que?

-En que lo nuestro no estaba prohibido por "la sociedad mágica"... Ambas- se corrigió- Tú sociedad, y la suya... ¡¡Y mucho menos por nuestros padres!!

-¡Ok, entendí!... Pero, tú serás muy suertuda al enamorarte del indicado...

-¡Yo no estoy...!

-...Pero yo- la interrumpió- no elijo de quién enamorarme...- La castaña suspiró.

-¡Tienes razón!...- La admiró unos segundos- ¿Estás enamorada de verdad?

-Si... ¡y mucho!... ¡Créeme que estoy desesperada con todo este asunto!...

-De acuerdo, haremos algo al respecto... Déjame analizarlo ¿si?

-¡Gracias!

-Mantenme al tanto ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Si amiga!- La abrazó.

-¡Conquístalo!... ¡Tú mejor que nadie puedes!- La pelirroja sonrió.

---

-¡Draco!... ¿Puedes sentarte?...- El rubio seguía caminando, despacio, hasta uno de los extensos sofás de la sala común de su casa- ¡Hey!... ¿Vas a hablarme?

-¿Qué quieres?

-¡Que me expliques el porque de tu actitud!... Soy tu mejor amigo¡siempre me cuentas todo!...

-¡Pues hoy rompamos el esquema, porque no tengo ganas de hablar!

-¡Vamos!... ¿Qué sucede?

-¡Nada!

-Estás diferente y me preocupas¡No pareces un Slytherin!

-¡Tienes razón!- Zabini afirmó con la cabeza- ¡un Slytherin no tendría el miedo y la preocupación que embargan completamente mi mente y corazón en estos momentos!

-¡Por Salazar!... ¿Qué te sucede?

-De contarte, debes jurarme que no vas a decírselo a nadie y...

-¡Oh!... ¡Creo que ya sé que te sucede!... ¡No, no voy a decírselo a nadie, dime!

-¡Me gusta una chica!

-¿Qué?

-Si, Lo que oíste...

-Pero... ¡A Draco Malfoy no le GUSTAN chicas, les DIVIERTEN!... ¡Vamos!... ¡Quizás solo sea una calentura!... ¡Acuéstate con ella y listo!

-No Blaise, no es calentura, es cariño...

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de ello?

-Es que hace varios meses que hablo con ella y.. me hice algo así como su amigo... ¡nunca me había hecho amigo de una chica!

-¡Es que eso no existe!

-Da igual... El hecho es que¡ME GUSTA!

-¿Tan grave estás?- el rubio afirmó- Bueno, no por nada estás considerado el chico más codiciado y carismático de Hogwarts ¿no?...

-¡Segundo!- Bufó- ¡Potter es el primero!... ¡¡Lo odio!!

-¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

-¡Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras!

-Bueno, sea quien sea, creo que deberías ir tras ella... Dime¿quién es?

-Emmm... Bueno, resulta que ese es el más grave de mis problemas...- se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Por qué?- Lo miró incrédulo.

-Por el sermón que me darás cuando te lo diga...

-¡Pruébame!

-Es... una chica!

-Uff!... ¡Menos mal!- Bufó- Me extrañaría si no... ¡Vamos dime!

-Es... un año menor...

-¡Draco...! Lo has hecho con chicas de cuarto... ¿Cuál sería el problema de que te gustara una de sexto?

-Es... de Gryffindor...

-Bueno¡ESO! Sería un poco problemático... Si, sería problemático...- él agachó la cabeza- Pero, también lo has hecho con un par de ellas¿no?

-¡¿No entiendes que esto va en serio?!

-¡Cierto!... ¡Bien!... Sexto año, Gryffindor... mmm...- analizaba pensando en voz alta- no... esa tampoco debe ser porque estaría loco- unos segundo más- ¡OHH!... ¡NO!...- él rubio afirmó- ¡¿Wea...?!

-¡¡SHHH!!... ¡¡Baja la voz!!... ¡¡DEMONIOS!!- Le gritó levantándose del sofá.

-Okay, okay, fue la impresión...- Lo sentó nuevamente- ¿Es de verdad... serio?

-¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetírtelo?... ¡¡SI!!

-Pero¿Cómo?

-No sé... un día, solo se dio que comenzamos a hablar, sin desprecio y, sin gente alrededor... Luego, simplemente comenzamos a hablar regularmente, y luego... ¡demasiado regular!... Si no nos hablamos una vez al día, nos escribimos...- Zabini lo miraba atento- ¡¡Esto es grave Blaise!!... y... muy serio. Me gusta... ¡La quiero!

-¡Eso está mal!

-¡Si, pero ESTÁ!... ¡Estoy confundido!... ¡Tengo miedo de... necesitarla... mucho!

-¡Tu padre te matará Draco!... ¿Eres conciente de ello?

-Si, si se entera, me matará... pero solo en caso de enterarse- Dijo con doble intención.

-¡Va a matarte igual!

-¡Probablemente!... Pero, créeme que ella lo vale...- suspiró- ¿Qué hago?... ¡Dime!

-Bueno... siendo un Slytherin, te digo...- el rubio lo miraba atento- ¡¡OLVÍDALA!!...- Draco gruñó- Pero...-interrumpió a su amigo que estaba por maldecirlo- ... siendo tu amigo te digo... ¡olvida toda esa estupidez superficial!.. ¿qué importa si es de Gryffindor¿Qué problema hay si es pelirroja?... ¿Cuál podría ser el problema si la quieres?... ¡Nada malo ha salido del amor!... ¡Ya va siendo hora de que busques algo serio!... ¡¡PELEA POR ELLA!!

-¿Tú dices?

-¡Claro que si!... Ella no sé, pero tú te lo mereces todo!

-¿A que viene tanta amabilidad Blaise?... ¡Me asustas!

-No sé, pero aprovéchala...

-¡De acuerdo!...- Se levantó del sofá y salió de la sala común.

Caminó tranquilo, por fuera ya que interiormente moría de nervios. No podía creer que fuera a encarar a su..."amiga". Soltó una risita irónica. Que cómica sonaba aquella palabra para él. "Amiga"... le sonaba tan raro, además. De verdad la apreciaba, y la quería... mucho. Si, jamás había sentido aquello por más de tres personas. Su padre, su madre y... él mismo.

Cruzó el último pasillo que lo separaba de la sala común de Gryffindor, y de su destino. El problema fue cruzarse con su desagradable futuro, en frente: Ginny abrazaba a Harry. Ambos sonreían, ella, al parecer del rubio, más. Escuchó como le susurraba un "Te quiero" en el oído y vio como, el estúpido, sonreía.

Draco pegó media vuelta, refunfuñando y maldiciendo a su amigo. Ahora había encontrado una nueva razón para odiar al cara rajada Potter. Era tan fácil para él odiarlo.

-¡¡LO ODIO!!- Gritó ya casi llegando a la sala común de su casa.

Entró en ella hecho una furia. Con la ira apoderándose de la imagen de sus ojos, y en sus pasos descargaba impotencia y despecho.

-¿Qué pasó?- Le preguntó su amigo que, segundos antes, lo había despedido.

-"¡¡Ve por ella, ve por ella!!"- burló a su amigo- ¡¡Eres un estúpido!!... Tú, ella y el cara rajada!!

-Pero¿qué hice yo?

-Darme estúpidos consejos... ¡y falsas esperanzas!

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Ella acaba de aceptar salir con Potter...

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Los vi... Ella le habló de lo mucho que lo aprecia y todo eso... pero jamás pensé que... ¡Bah!... Me voy a acostar un rato.

---

Ginny por su parte, luego de hablar con su amiga, salió del cuarto y bajó a la sala común. Observó cuan abarrotada de gente, estaba. "¿Es que nunca se puede estar en paz aquí?" se quejó internamente. Salió de la sala común y se chocó con Harry.

-¡Hey!- sonrió.

-¡Gin-Gin!

-¿Cómo estás?

-¡Bien!... andaba buscándote.

-¿A mí?

-Si... Tú eres Ginny ¿verdad?... ¿La hermana pelirroja de mi mejor amigo?

-Si... ¡Creo ser yo!- sonrió nuevamente- y... ¿Para que buscabas a la hermana pelirroja de tu mejor amigo?

-¡Quiero hablar contigo, pero en privado!

-Tendrá que ser aquí Harry... ¡adentro está que explota!

-Bien...- miró alrededor. Tomó su mano y se dirigió a una esquina apoyándose contra la pared- Dime Gin... ¿Hace cuanto nos conocemos?

-Emm... No lo sé... ¿Seis años, siete meses, dos días, diez horas y... ¡que!... cincuenta minutos?- Harry quedó atónito.

-Gin... Era una pregunta retórica... o... con decir "casi siete años" me hubiera bastado...

-Tendrías que haber preguntado, "¿Hace cuanto aproximadamente, nos conocemos?"

-Okay, está bien de cualquier forma... ¿Hace cuanto que somos amigos?

-Pues ¿ves?... Eso es más complicado!- se quedó pensando- ¿Amigos real o... "amigos no te hablo porque me da vergüenza"?

-Ambas...

-Pues, la segunda... Seis años, siete meses, dos días, diez horas y cincuenta y dos segundos... y la primera¡Casi dos años!... ¿Por qué?

-Es solo que, si somos amigos, debemos ser sinceros... ¿no?

-¡Seguro!...

-¿Aún cuando esa sinceridad nos cueste la reputación?

-¡Si!

-¿Aún cuando la sinceridad pudiera arruinar nuestra amistad?

-¡La sinceridad nunca arruina nada, pero si... aún es dicho caso!

-Entonces... Hay algo que debo decirte y que lo he ocultado por casi un año ya...

-¿qué sucede?

-Yo... Bueno, si te considero mi amiga y te aprecio como tal... pero más allá de eso.. ¡Te quiero!... y mucho...

-Oh...- se sorprendió- Harry yo...

-¡No me digas que tú también!... ¡Me refiero a que no solo te quiero como "un amigo" quiere a su amiga... te quiero como un chico quiere a una chica!... Y, siento que puedo llegar a amarte fácilmente y...

-Harry...

-Y quiero que...

-Harry...

-Tú me quieras...

-¡¡HARRY!!

-¡¿Si?!

-¡Aguarda!

-¿Qué?

-¡Si te quiero, pero como una amiga quiere, adora y AMA a su mejor amigo!... ¡No sabría expresarte TODO lo que significas para mí!... Pero la realidad es que, hace bastante tiempo ya que... estoy enamorada... de alguien...

-¿Qué?

-Si, sucedió rápido, pero sucedió...

-Y él... ¿Te ama también?

-No lo sé... ¡No guardo muchas esperanzas!

-¡No seas tonta!...- Le guiñó un ojo- La esperanza es lo último que se pierde- ambos sonrieron.

-¡Gracias por comprender!...-Lo abrazó- Te quiero¿lo sabes?

-Si... Yo también linda... y recuerda que la esperanza...

-... no se pierde- completó.

-¡No renuncies a él tan fácil!...

-Claro que no...- lo saludó y siguió su camino- ¡Porque yo definitivamente no renunciaré a ti Ginny Weasley!- sonrió y se adentró en la sala común.

* * *

**Bueno... ojala les guste...**

**No tenía nada que hacer y pasé el primer capitulo**

**De este fic que ya tengo terminada...**

**(la primera parte, porque si les gusta, hago continuación).**

**BESOS!**


	2. Tu compañía

_**Capítulo 2:**** Tu compañía  
**_

Los días continuaban su curso normal, excepto para Draco, el rumbo de su vida parecía haber menguado, sus días no transcurrían más, y de tanto pensar las situaciones, el colegio y sus obligaciones habían quedado de lado. Su malhumor aumentaba y, día a día se apartaba cada vez más de la gente. Evitaba a Ginny, y cada vez que Harry se le cruzaba, lo miraba con odio y rencor.

-Draco vas a decirme que...

-Ya lo sabes Blaise, deja de molestarme... ¡Voy a dormir!

-¿Y la cena?

-¡No tengo hambre!- Desapareció tras la puerta de su cuarto.

Blaise salió de la sala común dirigiéndose al Gran Salón. Allí divisó que, aún no se encontraban todos los alumnos, pero, si bien la pelirroja no estaba presente, si lo estaba, la que suponía que era su mejor amiga. Se encaminó a la mesa de Gryffindor con decisión y firmeza. La chica estaba de espaldas a él. Zabini carraspeó. Ella giró la cabeza y alzó una ceja.

-¿En que puedo ayudarte Zabini?... interrumpes mi cena- Harry y Ron miraban al chico con rareza.

-¡Tengo que hablar contigo Granger!

-¡Pues será luego, ahora estoy con mis amigos!

-¡Me importa poco!- Se burló- ¡Ahora!

-Te ha dicho que...

-¡Weasley no estoy dirigiéndome a ti!... No te entrometas...- Él lo miró con desprecio.

-¿Qué es lo que debes hablar?... ¡Sea lo que sea mis amigos pueden escuchar!

-¡No, no pueden!... no me incumbe a mí, ni a ti y mucho menos a ellos... esta información no me pertenece...

-¡Entonces no hablaré!- Blaise mantuvo contacto visual.

-Emm...- Miró para todos lados y luego se acercó para murmurarle algo- Por favor- susurró. Hubo algo en su forma de hablar que, quizás por el hecho de que le rogaba, la enterneció. Ella bufó. Se levantó dejando con la boca abierta a sus amigos.

-¡De acuerdo, pero unos segundos nada más!

-¡Es todo lo que necesito!

-Chicos, ya vuelvo...- Hermione se dirigió a la salida y Blaise la acompañó. Una vez lejos del Gran Salón, ella se detuvo reposando su espalda en la pared del vestíbulo- ¿Qué sucede?

-Dime Granger... ¿Tu amiga sale con Potter?

-¡No creo que te incumba!

-Crees mal...

-Pues, de salir o no, es su problema... no el tuyo ni el mío...

-¿Puedes reducirte a responder mi pregunta?

-Como bien dijiste allí adentro, esa información no me pertenece... Tú en cambio, puedes decirme para que quieres ESA información...

-¡Es mi problema Granger, no te metas!

-¡Te creía más astuto!... Por lo general, si quieres algo de la otra persona, debes tratarla bien...

-Pues no veo ninguna persona por aquí- Contestó con desprecio y con una sonrisa burlona, implantada en su rostro. Ella cambió su expresión también burlona, por una de desafío. Y sin decir nada más, lo empujó para volver al Gran Salón. Él la tomó del brazo y la obligó a voltear- ¡Es importante y urgente!

-¡Pues que lástima por ti!- volteó nuevamente tras soltarse.

-¡Es por Draco...!- dijo y ella se detuvo- Está mal por ello... tú sabes que son amigos ¿verdad?

-Si...- volteó- me parece genial salvo por lo que sus padres puedan decir...

-¿Qué importan ellos?... ¡Se quieren!

-Si...- Se acercó- ¿él te lo dijo?

-Te lo diré con dos condiciones...

-¿Cuáles?

-Primero... nadie debe enterarse y, segundo, debes contestar mi pregunta...

-¡De acuerdo!... Dime que fue lo que Malfoy dijo...

-Él la quiere, y no precisamente como amiga, ya viste como se puso cuando se enteró lo de Potter- ella afirmó- ese día él me contó y yo le dije que le dijera lo que siente más allá de que "Para ellos estuviese prohibido"...

-¿Tú dijiste eso?

-¡Hey!... Soy su único amigo, el único que lo sabe, y es por algo, quiero lo mejor para él por más prohibido o en contra que puedan estar los demás- ella sonrió- En fin, él iba a decirle y... la vio con Potter... ¿Están o no?

-No... ella lo rechazó por amor a otra persona...

-¿A quien?

-Bueno, ya respondí tú pregunta...

-Pero...

-De todas formas... ¿Esa pregunta, necesita respuesta?

-Creo que no...

-Gracias por no comprometerme...

-¡bien!... confío en que cumplirás con tu palabra y no le dirás a nadie...

-¡Ella va a saberlo!

-¡Solo ella!

-Confío en que sepas guardar la información que acabo de darte...

-¡él va a saberlo!

-¡Solo él!

-Genial...

-¡Adiós!- se dio media vuelta.

-¡Granger!

-¿Qué?- volteó.

-Gracias- ella sonrió.

-Fue mutua ayuda... ¡gracias también!

Luego de los horarios de clase de aquel miércoles, Hermione, Ron y Harry entraron en la sala común. Ambos se sentaron en la mesa que acostumbraban a tomar, para realizar sus deberes, pero Hermione, esta vez, no los acompañó.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Ron.

-Emm… comiencen sin mí... debo hablar con alguien.

-Si buscas a Ginny...

-¡Estoy detrás de ti!- sonrió la pelirroja. Su amiga volteó asustada- ¿Para que me buscabas?

-¡Debes aclararme algo!- Tomó su muñeca y la subió a su cuarto. Cuando llegaron, cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama obligando a su amiga a imitarla- Dime... ¿Harry y tú...?

-¡Te dije que no!- Bufó.

-Lo siento, es que hoy hablé con Zabini y...

-¿Qué?

-Si... bueno, él vino por mí... pero el caso es que... deseaba afirmar o negar su relación...

-¿Para que?

-Pues... él dice que Malfoy está raro.

-Si... ¡Lo hemos notado!

-Bueno, Zabini dice que se puso así, porque cuando fue a hablarte, se encontró con que estabas con Harry, creo que no le gustó nada... ¡piensa que sales con él!

-Pero no... ¡¡No estoy con él!!

-Pues, él debe enterarse... pero debe escucharlo de tu boca.

-Pero ¿cómo?

-Va siendo hora de tomar cartas en el asunto Ginny. Encara la situación de una vez por todas, tal cual es... ¡Es complicada, pero real y bella!

-¡Deja de comportarte como un nene caprichoso Draco!... ¡¡Estoy hablándote!!

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¡¡QUE ME TIENES HARTO!!

-Y tú a mí¿Y que?

-¡Huy!... Con ese humor no voy a contarte lo que hablé- el rubio no se mosqueó- ...con Granger- Puso cara despectiva- ...Sobre Weasley¡¡Tú Weasley!!- Él lo miró con un brillo de ansiedad en los ojos- Si... Suena bien ¿no?

-Suena falso- gruñó.

-¡No vas a llegar a ningún lado así!

-¡Potter ya me ganó!

-¿Desde cuando Draco Malfoy cede algo que debería pertenecerle?... ¿Y a un perdedor como Potter?

-Es diferente... a ella la quiero y... no puedo obligarla a... que sienta lo mismo, no con ella...

-¡Pues en mi opinión, es una pena que renuncies a algo que YA ES TUYO!... ¡Pero es solo mi opinión!

-¿A que te...?

-¡A que eres un ciego si no ves que el sentimiento es mutuo!... ¡El hecho de que quieras a Weasley no desmiente obviedades!

-¿Como cual?

-Como que Potter es un perdedor y siempre lo fue... ¡nunca te superará, Draco!

-¡Explícate!

-Él le dijo a Weasley lo que sentía, al parecer lo mismo que tú, pero ella lo rechazó justificando que, hace ya un tiempo, está enamorado de... otro.

-¿qué?... ¿No salen?

-¡¡NO!!

-Y... ¿De quien está enamorada?

-Tú averígualo... ¡Eres inteligente!- dijo y se fue.

Draco se quedó en su sitio pensando las posibilidades, y como actuar en cada caso. De pronto se imaginó a ellos dos juntos, besándose, deseándose, acariciándose... queriéndose. Decidió que no le regalaría todo eso a Potter¡no!. Y mucho menos, luego de lo que su amigo le había informado. Pelearía por ella, siempre y cuando ella sintiera lo mismo. Después de todo, él era un Malfoy y no se humillaría ante nadie, por más hermoso rostro que poseyera.

Ginny, por otro lado, caminaba con un dejo de desorientación. Pensaba en aquello que su amiga le había comentado. ¿sería verdad ese sentimiento?. Algo dentro suyo quería creerlo, pero sus pensamientos le jugaban una mala pasada. Su inconsciente quería hacerle creer que solo se trataba de una broma organizada por alumnos miserables, aburridos y faltos de personalidad. Sin embargo no podía evitar sonreír al recordar las palabras de Hermione, asegurándole que él la quería.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se halló en el piso, había sido embestida. Al principio no pareció notarlo, ya que se mantuvo en su posición, sentada en el piso.

Draco miró para todos lados, y al confirmar que no había nadie merodeando por allí, le ofreció la mano. Ella la tomó mecánicamente. Una vez de pie, solo sonrió y, su pálido rostro, se ruborizó por primera vez ante sus ojos color chocolate.

-Gracias...- susurró.

-¿Por qué?... ¡Yo lo causé!

-¡Da igual!, Gracias...

-De nada...- le devolvió la sonrisa- Bueno, en otra ocasión nos vemos...

-¡Yo me aseguraré de ello!- Le guiñó un ojo. Sonrió coqueta y besó su mejilla para luego seguir su rumbo, dejando al rubio, sin rastro aparente de habla.

Como si estuvieran conectados, ambos debatían internamente cuál sería su próximo paso y... aún estando en diferentes lugares, se pusieron de acuerdo en continuar avanzando lentamente, hasta descubrir que era lo que sentía el otro.

Draco apreciaba el horizonte sentado en las butacas del estadio de Quidditch. Reflexionaba y recordaba el origen de sus emociones hacia cierta pelirroja. Suspiró por enésima vez. Unas manos que, a pesar del frío del ambiente, eran tibias, se posaron en su rostro, tapándole la visión. Él se sorprendió al descubrir de quien se trataba.

-Es una pena que unos ojos tan hermosos se opaquen de lágrimas, por más justificadas que estén...- quitó sus manos y se sentó al lado y le sonrió- mira ese atardecer Draco... Él sol aún está allí, para ti, para mí... Hace frío aquí afuera, pero solo porque tú deseas sentirlo, allí en la otra punta del mundo, donde el calor recién se inicia, no... incluso, puedo decirte que allí arriba, en algún cuarto debe hacer más calor que en esa punta del mundo, pero solo porque dos personas así lo desean...- Draco sonrió sonrosándose muy levemente- ¿lo ves?... Ahí tienes tu calor, eso es solo un poco de lo que necesitas para sentirte mejor...- miró al horizonte.

-¿Él te provoca eso¿Ese calor?

-¿Quién?

-Tu novio...- Ello lo miró fugazmente.

-¿Qué novio?- Volvió su vista al sol casi oculto.

-¡Potter!... ¿él te provoca eso?

-No, no es mi novio... es un amigo muy apreciado...

-¿opinará igual?

-No lo sé... Para una relación se necesitan dos¿no crees?... mientras él sea feliz, no me importa lo que opine...

-Tú... ¿Lo quieres como algo más que...?

-¿...amigo?- él afirmó. Ella analizó las consecuencias de sus respuestas- no... por ahora no creo que suceda...

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque tengo otro objetivo- él sonrió cuando la imagen de que podría ser él mismo su objetivo, invadió su mente- ¿qué hay de ti?- Draco suspiró.

-Bueno... no mucho- "Solo que me encantas"- Estoy algo confundido... últimamente no soy el mismo de antes...

-Lo sé... y me alegra, de lo contrario hoy no estaría compartiendo esta hermosa puesta de sol contigo- le sonrió.

-¿Por qué no logro comprender mis sentimientos?

-Porque son nuevas experiencias... es lo que sentí cuando empecé a hablar contigo, pero no con ese Draco austero y malo... son el dulce, amoroso y con sentimientos... fue algo raro¡pero me encantó!

-¿Tan claros son para ti tus sentimientos?

-Algunos si... usualmente no puedo descansar hasta no descubrir el significado de algún sentimiento que me resulte importante...

-Ginny... ¿me contestarías con sinceridad?

-Siempre...

-¿Me quieres?- Algo en su voz borró las dudas para dar paso a la seguridad de que aquello no era un juego.

-Si...

-¿Me amas?

-No podría apresurarte esa respuesta... pero espero que esto responda tu pregunta momentáneamente- Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó.


	3. Un pedazo de mi corazón

_**Capítulo 3: Un pedazo de mi corazón...  
**_

Había encontrado en Draco más que solo un amigo, más que un cuerpo lindo y mucho más aún, que un capricho prohibido. Su relación, en estado indefinido, continuó por el corto plazo de un mes, ellos intentaban juntarse un rato todos los días, pero realmente se les complicaba. Cuando no podían se mandaban lechuzas de la sala de una casa, a la otra. Ambos se sentían realmente emocionados por los sentimientos encontrados hacia la otra persona.

Los que ellos consideraban "besos escasos" (los cuales eran de todo, menos escasos) eran tan bellos y estaban tan cargados de emociones que, simplemente confundían y engañaban de vez en cuando, sus pensamientos, superando así, la racionalidad. Se querían, si... Eso era completamente indiscutible. Pero quizás, había algo un poco más fuerte que solo cariño, surgiendo de sus corazones.

Ginny salía de su última clase sonriendo como, últimamente, era rutina. Era viernes y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tenía estudios ni tareas que realizar. Alguien la rodeó con su brazo por la cintura y se ubicó a su lado para caminar junto a ella.

-Harry- sonrió.

-¿Por qué tan contenta?

-Bueno, es viernes y casi no tengo tarea, es una muy buena razón para notar ¡cuan buena es la vida!

-¡Wow!... aquí hay algo más que solo falta de tarea...- La miró inquisitivamente.

-No seas tonto...- En cierta forma le resultaba un poco raro estar abrazado a él, pero no le incomodaba era su amigo y era muy considerado de su parte tratarla así. De verdad lo apreciaba mucho.

-Bien, si es solo eso¡genial por ti!... dime¿vas a la sala?

-Si¿vienes?

-Vamos- emprendieron la marcha hacia la sala común- ¡Oye!... ¿Has pensado en mi propuesta?

-¿Cuál?

-La de darme una oportunidad...

-Oh... Bueno, a decir verdad no lo he pensado mucho... como te dije, hay otro...

-Y... ¿Te presta atención?

-No lo sé, pero has dicho que no me rindiera... _"no te des por vencido ni aún vencido"_... es lo que dicen ¿no?

-¡Exacto!... esa es mi chica... No debes rendirte, es por eso que yo no renuncio a ti- le guiñó un ojo.

-No¿eh?... pues¿quién sabe?...- se encogió de hombros y le sonrió sinceramente.

-¡Yo lo sé!- sonrió contento. Se acercó a su oído deteniéndose ante la dama gorda- Vas a ceder Gin, no lo niegues- Le robó un roce de labios y se adentró en la sala. Ella se quedó atónita unos segundos, y luego, volviendo en sí, fue sorprendida por una voz familiar.

Draco, que había espiado aquello desde la sala de encantamientos, decidió desconfiar del morocho y los siguió por su recorrido hasta la sala común. Cuando vio aquella escena, quiso ser tragado por la tierra, ser absorbido por el cielo, desaparecer del mundo o quizás mejor, del universo. No supo cual sería la perfecta forma de reaccionar. Después de todo, no había sido nada intencional por su parte... o, visto de otro modo... No había forma de reprochar nada, ella no era nada suyo... Pero la necesitaba tanto.

-Ginny ¿que...?- Ella se dio vuelta con cara de sorpresa.

-¡Draco!- sonrió algo preocupada- ¿Qué haces aquí?... Será mejor que te vayas, si nos ven arruinarías todo.

-Pues, era viernes y, venía a preguntarte si querías hacer algo pero...- miró por el umbral por el cual había desaparecido Harry- ...no quiero quitarte tiempo con Potter.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, me encantaría hacer algo contigo...

-Pero...- La cara de Ginny se infestó de preocupación en menos de un segundo.

-Gin ¿estás hablando sola?... porque...- Harry salió de la sala y se encontró con aquella escena- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Basta Malfoy!... ¡Déjame en paz!- Lo miró como haciéndole señas que él pareció no captar.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó el morocho. Ginny rogaba en su interior que al rubio se le ocurriera una buena excusa. El semblante de Draco cambió de ternura a altanería grotesca.

-¡No te entrometas, estoy hablando con Weasley!

-Pues me parece que ella no tiene ganas de hablarte...

-¿Se supone que deba importarme?... Weasley ¡quiero que me devuelvas lo que me has quitado!

-Ve a buscar pleito a otro lado... es viernes y no tengo ganas de aguantar tus estupideces- sentenció Harry.

-Sigo sin entender porque te entrometes si estoy hablando con ella y jamás te di pie a estorbarnos...- Ginny le hizo una seña con los ojos y con una de sus manos, para que entendiera que entraría en la sala y saldría unos minutos después.

-Harry vamos, este idiota me está secando...- tironeó su brazo y lo adentró en la sala entrando ella última.

-En el lago...- Le susurró el rubio. Ella asintió y se perdió adentro.

Minutos después, sin poder aguantar mucho allí adentro, Ginny salió con la excusa de ayudar a una amiga con sus estudios. Caminó hasta el vestíbulo y salió por la puerta. Despistada, no notó que alguien la agarraba y la atraía suavemente, si no hasta estar _tete a tete_ con el rubio. Ella sonrió.

-Creí haber oído en el lago...

-Ya estaba desesperándome... iba en camino a buscarte para asegurarme de que Potter te soltara...

-No debes preocuparte tanto por él... Sabe como son las cosas, y hasta que yo no le de indicios de estar interesada, no hará nada... así que despreocúpate, él no es lo que estoy buscando ahora...

-y... ¿Qué buscas?

-Algún rubio al que le guste arriesgarse a compartir su tarde con alguien que lo malinfluecia...

-Pues resulta que acabas de encontrarlo...

-Llévame...- Dijo casi ordenando y le ofreció su brazo.

-Con gusto¿a dónde?

-A donde tú prefieras...- Le sonrió contenta. Todo marchaba bien.

Caminaron, preferentemente, por lugares apartados y por los cuales no fueran vistos por alumnos melancólicos que desearan sentarse a observar sus ventanas. En cierto momento se adentraron en el bosque prohibido. Pero, según la pelirroja era acogedor a la luz del día.

-Si, a la del día... no querrás verlo por la noche...

-¿Has estado aquí?

-Si... en primer año...- suspiró como extrañando aquellos días.

-Nunca me dijiste...

-No es algo que me enorgullezca, y con mi súper ego no puedo explicarte como reaccioné, por favor no me hagas avergonzarme enfrente tuyo...

-¡Vamos!... que tan malo puede ser...

-¡Salí corriendo del susto Ginny!... ¡Imagínate!- sonrió. La chica rió con ganas- ¡No te rías!... era más pequeño... ahora sería diferente...

-¿Tu dices?- continuó riendo- Basta, basta...- sonreía- Lo siento.

-¡Bah!... esta bien, por lo menos te saqué una sonrisa...- Ella volvió a sonreírle- Dos...

-Oye... en que estabas pensando allá arriba cuando me dijiste en frente de Harry, que te devolviera lo que te quité... ¿tenías alguna excusa en mente o solo lo dijiste?

-Lo que pensé no hubiera servido de excusa...

-¿Por qué?... ¿Qué es lo que te robé Malfoy?- Dijo en tono de burla.

-Gran parte de mi corazón...- dijo sin más. Ella detuvo la marcha y soltó su brazo, mirándolo enternecidamente. Sus ojos habían tomado un adorable brillo.

-¿Qué dices?

-La verdad... no sé porque te sorprende si ya lo sabes... después de todo...- Ginny se le colgó del cuello y lo besó con deleite. Prolongó el beso lo más que pudo. Pero cuando el aire ya les hacía falta, se separó solo lo necesario, quedando casi juntas, sus narices.

-Porque es lo más tierno que me han dicho en toda la vida, Draco...- él le sonrió y volvió a besarla.

Luego de entretenerse allí por casi media hora. Emprendieron la marcha de vuelta.

-Ginny, tenía la esperanza de poder ir contigo a Hogsmeade para San Valentín... ¿aceptarías?

-Draco, tu sabes que si mi hermano o Harry se enteran, mi familia entera lo haría y... ¡me matarían!...

-¿Los pondrás siempre como excusa?

-Solo cuando considere que es muy obvio...

-No quiero excusas entre nosotros...

-¡No es un excusa Draco!... Ambos tenemos prohibido esto por nuestras familias... A ti te prohíben los lazos con impuros...

-Tu no eres...

-Pero así me considera tu familia y no lo niegues... y a mi me prohíben con mortífagos...

-¡¡Pero yo no...!!- tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-¡Lo sé!... Créeme que lo sé, pero mi familia no lo entiende... Mis padres le han pedido expresamente a Ron y a Harry que me cuiden y vigilen, y si voy contigo lo notarían.

-¡Nunca podremos hacer nada entonces!- se quejó separándose.

-Haremos esto... tú ve con alguien más, al igual que yo, y allí nos veremos- él sonrió con un dejo de tristeza.

-¿Será siempre así?

-Al menos por ahora, si... solo un tiempo, luego...

-¿qué?

-Podría mejorar o... empeorar... Pero hay que ser positivos- Le sonrió y lo besó fugazmente- yo me voy primero, te quiero...- Dijo y caminó hacia el castillo.


	4. Nuevas amistades

_**Capítulo 4: Nuevas amistades**_

-¡Gin, Gin, Gin!- corrió a alcanzarla luego de la práctica de Quidditch, la tomó de la cintura abrazándola. Ella sonrió sorprendida.

-¡Harry!

-Si, si... oye antes que nada... ¡No quiero que nadie me gane!

-¿En cuanto a que?

-A ti... ¿Vendrías a Hogsmeade conmigo para San Valentín?... ¿Si¿Si¿Si?...- Dijo asumiendo el papel de un niño.

-Harry pensé que había quedado claro que...

-¡Oh si!... ¡Ya lo sé!... Me refiero a que vayamos como amigos.

-¿Y quitarte la oportunidad de ir con otra chica?

-No quiero ir con otra...- hizo puchero- por favor!

-De acuerdo¡pero como amigos!

-¡Gracias!- Besó su mejilla y se fue.

---

En la otra punta del pasillo, Ron y Hermione se habían resagado para permitirle a Harry, poder actuar.

-Harry no va a dejarla en paz ¿verdad?- sonrió.

-La quiere de verdad...

-Y ella de verdad no quiere saber nada.

-¿Hay algo que tu sepas y yo no?

-No, solo que, mira su cara, no sabe como escapar- rió.

-Tarde o temprano caerá... Harry consigue todo lo que se propone.

-Me parece genial, siempre y cuando no dañe a nadie para conseguirlo...

-Parece como si hablaras de un desconocido Herms- la reprochó- es Harry- Ella sonrió. Vio como Harry besaba la mejilla de la pelirroja y se iba- Hey Herms... tenía la esperanza de que me acompañaras a Hogsmeade para San Valentín... ya sabes, como amigos ya que ninguno tiene pareja...- se excusó absurdamente.

-¡Ay Ron!... que dulce eres, te agradezco, pero... ya me han invitado y, he dicho que si...

-Pero¿cómo¿quién?

-Un amigo...

-Debes saber que TÚ amigo tiene malas intenciones contigo...

-¿por qué?

-Porque nadie invita a UN AMIGO para San Valentín, sin tener malas intenciones de por medio.

-Pero... ¡Si es exactamente lo que tú acabas de hacer!- sus orejas se prendieron fuego de inmediato.

-Tienes razón pero... yo no esperaba nada en particular.

-¡Oh!... ¡Genial entonces ¿no?

-Si, supongo.

-Luna quería verte- le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Vas a decirme?- le preguntó sin dar importancia a lo recién dicho.

-Decirte ¿qué?

-¿quién es?

-Solo te diré que no te lo imaginarías nunca- sonrió divertida por la expresión implantada en la cara de Ron. Se adentró en la sala común dejando al pelirrojo bufando.

Mientras subía a su cuarto recordó la conversación con su nuevo y sincero amigo.

**--Flash Back—**

Zabini tenía nuevas noticias con respecto al asunto de su amigo y con la castaña habían quedado en una ayuda mutua, ambos se mantendrían informados. La encontró en la biblioteca leyendo pacíficamente.

-¡Hey Grangie!- Esta volteó dándose por aludida ante el nuevo apodo.

-¡Sabie!- sonrió y le hizo un espacio para que se sentara enfrente.

-Tengo noticias.

-Dispara.

Ambos habían aprendido a apreciarse. Cuando Draco y Ginny comenzaron a verse de vez en cuando y a mandarse lechuzas, ellos comenzaron a contactarse para cuidar de sus amigos y, por otro lado, conseguir información de una fuente confiable. Pero, en recuento, consiguieron más que solo información.

-Ellos irán juntos a Hogsmeade pero invitando a otros...

-¡ah!... ¡Para no levantar sospechas!

-Claro...

-Ingenioso.

-¿Sabes con quién irá Ginny?

-De seguro con Harry¡no la ha dejado en paz!

-¡Oh!

-Y ¿el?

-Con Pansy, él está en la misma, Pansy no lo deja respirar dos segundos seguidos...

-¡Pobre!

-Si... pero bueno. Y ¿tú¿Con quién irás?

-Aún no lo sé... ¿tú?

-Bueno, tenía la esperanza de que fueras mi acompañante...

-¡oh!... Si no te desagrada...

-Para nada.

-Me encantaría!- sonrió ella.

**--Fin del Flash Back--**


	5. Entendiendonos de a poco

_**Capítulo 5: Entendiendonos de a poco**_

Era 14 de febrero y el amor se olía en el castillo entero, y la emoción se sentía en los pechos de los jóvenes enamorados. Solo la mitad de los alumnos desayunaron, la otra mitad se arreglaba con anticipación para la gran salida.

Ginny y Hermione no eran la excepción, ellas buscaban sus mejores ropas, sus más dulces perfumes, los más acertados peinados y el más sensual maquillaje.

Hermione, a diferencia de Ginny, fue directamente con su pareja a disfrutar del hermoso día, que aunque un poco frío, estaba completamente soleado. Ella fue observada con detenimiento, y algo de celosía, por Ron.

-¿Qué se trae ese?

-Déjalo en paz Ron, mamá no te mandó a que la vigilaras a ella también- Harry escondió su risa.

-No, eso lo hago yo solito.

Una vez en Hogsmeade, Ginny se separó de ellos unos minutos con la excusa de buscar a Hermione. Se dirigió a las tres escobas y, pasando dicho local había un pequeño callejón que se adentraba en la oscuridad y se alejaba de la calle principal y, por lo tanto, del bullicio.

-¿Draco?

-¡Hola!- Le sonrió- Al fin llegas.

-Lo siento, Harry no me dejaba- él gruñó.

-¡Feliz Día!

-Igual para ti... ¡aunque detesto este día!

-¿Por qué?

-Será que jamás tuve con quien compartirlo.

-Hoy si- Se atrevió a besarla. Draco podía parecer un chico rudo, pero en cuestión de amor, parecía un niño.

-¿Sabes lo que esto significa?

-¿Qué?- sonrió.

-Que, quizás el concepto que tenía sobre este día, cambie...

-¡A buena hora!- La besó nuevamente.

Pasaron no más que un par de minutos hablando generalizadamente, cuando ella anunció que era hora de volver.

-Aguarda Ginny, tenía la esperanza de encontrar el valor para decirte lo que... lo que siento por ti.

-Te escucho- sonrió.

-Te quiero Ginny... te quiero demasiado!- se declaró sinceramente. Ella tomó el rostro entre sus manos y lo besó.

-¡Yo también te quiero Draco!... nunca lo dudes- se fue.

Ginny volvió con Harry para pasar el resto del día. Con él se divertía centenares, pero no sentía vértigo, o nervios cada vez que lo veía. El hecho de que el morocho no se separara ni un segundo de Ron, lo había ayudado a verlo como a un hermano y, sus actitudes para con ella, le habían ayudado para sentirlo como tal.

A su amiga Hermione no la vio si no hasta que volvieron al castillo. La sala común estaba repleta por lo que prefirió subir a su cuarto. Había una sonrisa cómplice implantada en su dulce rostro. Al entrar al cuarto vio a su amiga ya con el camisón puesto, sentada en la cama de Ginny, esperándola.

-¡Herms!... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a buscarte para que me contaras.

-¡Ah!- Dijo con un dejo de misterio mientras tomaba alguna de las cosas de su cajón.

-¿y?

-Y ¿Qué?

-¿Qué sucedió?

-¿Con Draco?

-No, con Ron- Ella la miró extrañada- Claro que con Draco!!

-¡Ay!... no tienes idea- Se acercó emocionada- ¡es genial!... nos encontramos y hablamos de... bueno, cosas irrelevantes... pero cuando me estaba por ir... ¡ay!- suspiró- Dijo que me quería mucho- Su amiga aplaudió emocionada también- Y yo lo besé y le dije que también.

-¡Ay Ginny!... Te felicito!- sonrió abrazándola.

-Y ¿tu?... ¡Estuviste desaparecida!

-Yo... no mucho... Blaise es muy tierno, pero demasiado lanzado- se sonrojó- no sabía donde meterme- La pelirroja le guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

Al siguiente día, ambos amigos de la pareja, estaban enterados de los acontecimientos del día anterior. Zabini, por su parte, le aseguró a su amigo que lo que hacía era correcto, debía seguir sus instintos y dejarse llevar. Hermione, por la suya, advirtió a su amiga que, si bien debía disfrutar su situación, también debía guardar cuidado por no ser descubierta.

Durante un descanso de media hora, entre clase y clase, Ginny aprovechó para escribirle una carta a Draco. Este la recibió en plena clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, sonrojándose levemente. Hermione sintió el impulso de ir a donde Draco y leer la carta que, de seguro, había escrito su amiga.

"Draco: Te espero en el lago a las seis. Besos, Sonya. P.D: Tú ven, luego te explico corazón."

Draco se extrañó de recibir esta carta, creía que se trataba de alguien quién quería hacerle perder el tiempo. Pronto notó que no.


	6. Despertar en la realidad

_**Capítulo 6: Despertar en la realidad  
**_

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando Draco llegó al lago y se encontró con quién había escrito la carta que llegó a sus manos unas horas antes.

-¿Sonya?

-Es que no quería que descubrieran nada, ya sabes, por si cae en malas manos- sonrió la pelirroja. Él la imitó y se sentó a su lado- Oye... hay algo que debo decirte.

-Te escucho- le sonrió brindándole toda la confianza que era capaz.

-Tu sabes mi situación, mi familia y amigos jamás comprenderían esta amistad. Me matarían de enterarse- él afirmó. Por más que le doliera, lo entendía a la perfección ya que a él le sucedía lo mismo con SU familia y amigos- Pero la realidad es que... estoy muy involucrada en esto Draco- señaló a ambos con su dedo índice.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que esto que tenemos es muy especial, me parece genial y... no tengo la intención de verte tan solo como amigo, Draco... me gustas¡Te quiero!- Él la observaba fijamente. Sus ojos brillaban.

-Tú sabes que me pasa lo mismo- Ella afirmó- Pero esto es algo complicado... Tú tienes tus problemas, yo los míos y...- suspiró y miró para otro lado- mi padre arregló mi matrimonio con Pansy, desde que tengo dos años y me enteré hace dos semanas... Cuando ya no podía evitar pensarte más que seguido- suspiró.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Draco?

-Ginny, sé mi amante... ¡Quiero salir contigo, aunque sea a escondidas!...

-Pero si...

-Correremos riesgos, si... pero no puedo evitar sentir esto que siento por ti- Ella le sonrió y se acercó para besarlo.

Y así fueron las cosas entre ambos. Esa misma tarde, ambos arreglaron sus horarios para poder verse a diario, por la noche (para no levantar sospechas) y en el lago.

---------

Los meses pasaron sin mayor problema. Aquel día cumplían su tercer mes juntos. Ginny volvía de un viernes agitado a la sala común.

-¡Hey Gin!... ¿Vienes a jugar?- Preguntó Harry mostrando su saeta.

-Emm... mejor no, lo siento.

-¿Tienes miedo?- Argumentó Ron.

-No... no tengo tiempo.

-¿Qué harás?... Es temprano para tareas.

-Emm...

-Si, y últimamente ni te vemos- acotó Harry como sospechando algo.

-Ginny ¿que es lo que haces en tu tiempo libre?

-Yo...

-¡Déjenla en paz!- Chilló Hermione.

-No, de verdad quiero saber, recuerda que mamá me mandó a vigilarte.

-Primero que nada, no te mando tu estás aquí para estudiar y es lo que menos haces, y yo también puedo decirle eso a mamá!... y segundo, recuerda que yo no estuve de acuerdo con eso de vigilarme.

-¿Estás saliendo con alguien Gin?

-Yo no...

-Porque las últimas salidas a Hogsmeade no te vi.

-Harry...

-¿Acaso la espías?- La cubrió su amiga.

-No, solo fue una observación- Dijo- pero creo que hay algo que no nos está diciendo- Y, junto con Ron, se fueron. Hermione, en cuanto los chicos desaparecieron, se volteó.

-¡Ginny esto se está tornando peligroso!

-No, yo puedo manejarlo, en serio.

-Ginny tus padres dijeron...

-¿Y que?... ¡Es mi vida!

-¡Es por tu bien!

-¿qué clase de bien tendría?

-Seguridad.

-¡Lo amo!- ambas se detuvieron a mirarse preocupadas. Ya un poco más relajada...

-Debes renunciar a él, Ginny. Es él o tu familia, y sabes que no hay opción... Tu familia estuvo siempre para ti.

-Si, lo sé!... ¡Pero es injusto!

-¡Pero real!

-¿Y tú?

-Yo ya lo acabé. Él no era para mí, y te sugiero que hagas lo mismo... Acaba con esto antes de que sea tarde.

-Tienes razón... por más que duela.

-¡Abrázame!- sonrió, y se abrazaron.

Esa misma tarde, la pelirroja, mientras su amigo y su hermano jugaban, y su amiga hacía su tarea, se dispuso a escribir una carta.

"_Draco: _

¡Feliz tercer mes!... me encantaría verte donde siempre, a las ocho. Te ama. Sonya."

Dobló la carta mientras suspiraba resignada a dejarlo ir. Si un año atrás la hubieran molestado diciendo que acabaría enamorada de Draco, de seguro que le hubiera pegado a quien sea que hubiera inventado esa farsa. Pero ahora, era increíble, pero lo amaba y mucho.

-Es una pena que deba terminar así...

-¡Es lo correcto Ginny!- Acotó la castaña. La pelirroja suspiró.

-Si, a lo mejor dentro de unos años, cuando sea independiente, yo...

-No quiero ser aguafiestas pero, como amiga debo hacerte reflexionar... Va a casarse Ginny... con Pansy ¿recuerdas?, y él tampoco puede pelear contra ello, es su padre.

-La vida es un sueño hermoso hasta que uno se choca con la dolorosa realidad- Se resignó Ginny.

-¡Amén!


	7. La dulce despedida

_**Capítulo 7: La dulce despedida**_

El sol ya casi no se veía. Los hermosos ojos celestes de un rubio nato lo miraban con adoración y melancolía. Pensaba en cierta chica tan solo un año más joven que él, y que, hacía ya un tiempo que no abordaba su mente. Casualmente, la joven en cuestión se acababa de sentar a su lado y tomar su mano con ternura.

-Hermosos atardeceres hemos compartido ¿no?

-Simplemente perfectos- asintió el rubio sonriéndole.

-Draco, hay algo que debemos discutir- Al chico le cambió el semblante, hacía unos días ya que se esperaba esa, tan poco ansiada, charla. Estaba seguro que era el momento de discutirlo, pero sencillamente, no quería.

-Te oigo.

-Lo nuestro se ha vuelto un tanto complicado ¿No crees?...- suspiró- Mi hermano y Harry ya han comenzado a sospechar algo se lo nuestro... no puedo permitir que se enteren, me delatarían con mis padres, y te matarían...

-Si... comprendo...

-Draco debemos dejar de vernos... creo que esto no le hace ningún bien ni a tu familia ni a la mía.

-Pero ellos no deben interferir... deberían apoyarnos!

-Pero no lo hacen, y no es algo que esté en tela de juicio. No es algo que podamos cambiar y los dos lo sabemos, tu conoces a mi familia y sus creencias y, definitivamente a tu padre lo conozco y, de enterarse que estás conmigo, te mataría...

-Podríamos pelear por esto Ginny... ¿No lo crees?... Vale la pena pelear por lo que sentimos!

-Claro que lo vale, pero no conseguiremos nada... pasaríamos más tiempo procurando no ser descubiertos o procurando caerle bien a gente que, de por sí, nunca le caeremos bien... pasaríamos más tiempo en contra de la gente, que como pareja...

-Entonces...

-No!... no podemos abandonar a nuestras familias... Draco seamos razonables!

-Si, tienes razón... Pero no quiero esto.

-Ni yo, pero debe acabar- él afirmó- Por sobre todo, debemos guardar en secreto esto... nadie debe saber que estuvimos saliendo... solo tú, yo, Blaise y Hermione.

-¡Por supuesto!, pero quiero que te quede claro que, aunque complazca a mi padre y me case con Pansy, voy a amarte siempre Ginny...- sus ojos color avellana brillaban con dulzura.

-Y yo a ti...- Lo besó. Fue uno de los besos más sentidos de su relación, porque ambos supieron en ese mismo momento que... sería el último.

-¿Tendré que volver a tratarte mal?

-Si... y yo con indiferencia- suspiró- Quizás... si me tratas mal de verdad, o que sea creíble yo... me enoje contigo y sea más fácil para ambos¿no?

-Nunca podría tratarte mal de verdad de nuevo... no después de todo lo que vivimos.

-----

-¿Ya hablaste?

-¿se me nota?

-Mucho...- alegó la castaña, su amiga bufó.

-Entonces, ahí tienes tu respuesta.

-Ginny debes intentar ser feliz sin él.

-Es que él fue mi felicidad¿nadie va a entenderlo?

-Cuando empezaste con todo esto sabías que no podría durar mucho...- Ginny gruñó- ¿Por qué no...?- se calló.

-¿qué?

-¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad a Harry?... está destruido.

-Pero él se merece a alguien que lo ame, que sea capaz de ello.

-Quizás, con el tiempo... esa seas tú. De niña siempre te gustó, algo de eso debe perdurar... Hazlo por la felicidad de ambos!

-----

Era domingo. Ginny bajó a la sala común y se sentó en el sofá a la par que largaba un sonoro suspiro.

-Si cada afortunado suspiro que sale de tus labios, fuera un segundo a tu lado, sería, sencillamente, el hombre más afortunado del universo entero!- Susurró a sus espaldas. Ella volteó el rostro para verlo y sonreír- ¿Me haces lugar?- Ella no respondió, pero se corrió haciéndole espacio, el cual, él ocupó con gusto. Se quedaron callados con la mirada perdida- ¿Qué te pasa hermosa?

-Nada, solo que últimamente he estado pensando muchas cosas...

-Cosas como... ¿qué?

-Como tú...- el brillo en los ojos esmeralda fue evidente- como yo... como nosotros.

-¿Qué es lo que tuviste que pensar tanto?

-Pensé en todo lo que significas en mi vida... Siempre estás para escucharme Harry y no tienes la mínima idea de todo lo que me sirve ser escuchada últimamente. Aunque no parezca, o aunque no te lo demuestre mucho, te aprecio demás Harry... De verdad no sé que haría sin ti... y, debo serte sincera, no siento lo mismo por ti, que dijiste sentir por mí... pero sé que eres merecedor de ese cariño y puedes exigírmelo... Quiero quererte como tú a mí...- él sonrió emocionado- Quiero darnos la oportunidad de compartir cosas hermosas... pero de a poco. Si estás dispuesto a ir lento y darme mi espacio... me gustaría darnos esa oportunidad... probablemente no te merezca pero...- él la calló con un tierno roce de labios.

-Eso déjamelo juzgar a mí, por lo pronto, me siento más que feliz porque me des la oportunidad de estar contigo. TE prometo que no te arrepentirás.

**Bueno... terminó. Sé que no es el final que muchos esperaban, pero la sociedad se impone y los planes se frustran. Las familias son las familias. De todas formas, tengo planeada una segunda parte... me gustaría su opinión sincera al respecto... ¿Les interesa una segunda parte¿Qué les pareció la primera?... PLEASE contéstenme esoo... por review o a mi casilla!...**

**escritoradehp..yahoo..com..ar **

**Besos  
**


End file.
